falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Living Wage Act 566AER-
Preamble Mister Speaker, I would like to engage my fellow parliamentarians in what seems to be an issue without solution, an issue without possible approach. '' ''During the Great War, the Falleen economy was decimated and the financial stability of regular people saw considerable changes from it's pre-war fashion. Hiking inflation, mounting debts to allied powers to both operate militarily and aid them during and after the war, have drastically increased the cost of living in the nation. It is since the conclusion of the war that we have seen a resurfacing of worrying starvation cases and evergrowing lines at soupkitchens and foodbanks. Ordinary people have been forced to live in slums and scrounge every penny they can find to then be unable to pay for basic necessities. It had been the late Imperial Chancellor that had pledged time after time to increase the wages of the workers of this nation, with little success may I add. '' ''The pathetic bone thrown at the hard-working people of this country by the PLP was something deeply saddening and troubling -- to the degree that it showed the utter disconnect between these champagne socialists and the people. A 10% increase in wages was an insult, it was a figurative spit in the eye of the common people by the corporate gentry that wants to keep the serfs working for it's masters without too much complaining. The people deserve dignity, the people deserve respect -- and it is our duty to give it to them. The quality of life for every man or woman in this country is directly effected and dictated by the wages he or she is paid to take care of themselves and their families. It is therefore that I propose this bill to my colleagues to impose a living wage on the workers of the federation for once and for all. Surely this will be a great step in the direction of the late Chancellor's promise. ''--- Willy Brandt, SP'' Living Wage Act 566AER Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows: Clause I: The Minimum Wage bracket be adjusted as listed below. Originally posted by Previous Brackets: *I. 6.80 Fall per hour from the age 14-16. *II. 7.75 Fall per hour from the age 17-18. *III. 8.60 Fall per hour from the age 19-21. *IV. 9.95 Fall per hour from the age 21-24 *V. 11.00 Fall per hour when you are 25 and over. Originally posted by New Brackets: *I. 11.00 Fall per hour from the age 14-16. *II. 14.72 Fall per hour from the age 17-20. *III. 16.90 Fall per hour from the age 21-24. *IV. 18.70 Fall per hour when you are 25 and over. Clause II: These changes shall be phased in over 2 years starting from the new financial year, which begins in April. the Social, Educational, Welfare and Working Reform of 519AER Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations